One Moment
by Queen Of Dead Hearts
Summary: One moment changed it all for the Volturi. A drabble like series of the day each of the Volturi gaurds were changed. Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Athendora, Sulpicia, Demetri, Felix, Didyme, Heidi, Santiago, Afton, Renata, Chelsea, Corin, Jane, and Alec. Review!
1. Special

_Hello, my pretties! This is a lil Drabble-like (keyword 'like' since idk wat 'drabble' exactly means) series. Showing how each of the Volturi were changed...Oldest to youngest (Or as what I perceive as oldest or youngest) In my head it was like "Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athendora, Demetri, Santiago, Afton, Felix, Didyme, Chelsea, Heidi, Renata, Corin, Jane, and (my all time fav) Alec." In my mind Jane was older by like a couple minutes. Those r all the permnit members of the Volturi. The ancients, and the permnit gaurd. I might make up a few replacable gaurds...cuz we no there actually more Volturi....just not all of them are that important. I'm doing this in third person. Which I've neva done before. So yea....i love the Volturi (Witch Twins, especially)  
Disclaimer: just in case ur kinda slow n didn't already figure it out...i do not own the Volturi, the books, characters....ect. No matter how much I wish i did. _

**_"Special" _**

Aro ambled down the dark streets of his beloved home town, Volterra.  
He was returning home from his apprentice-ship at the village blacksmith's.

He had to start learning a trade.  
He had to help care for his family.  
His crippled father, his frazzled mother, his boisterous little brothers, and his delicate little sister, Didyme.

It was dark.  
The streets were vacant of all life.

He rounded the corner.  
It was only half a mile to his home.

He would be home shortly.  
He passed the large castle like building.

If it were possible....it would be his dream to live there.  
But it was foolish to dream such ridiculous, and utterly impossible things.

He was common folk.  
He would never live in such an extravagant dwelling.  
Happenings such as that only happended in fairy tales.

Witches, werewolves, fairies, trolls, vampires......they were all child's play.  
Foolery, he had no such luck.

As these thoughts passed through his head....he noticed a luminescent figure appeared in front of him.  
She was beautiful, beyond belief.

Her long mousy brown hair flowed past her shoulders, flowing down her back.  
She wore a silk black gown, contrasting oddly with her porclean skin.  
Her ruby red eyes stared at him, striking fear into his heard.

She inhaled deeply "Hello" she purred.  
Her voice sounded like bells.

"H-hello" Aro stuttered in awe of her beauty, and in instincutal fear.  
"Your going to be special" she purred "I can tell"

And then she placed her snow white teeth to his throat.

* * *

_So how did u like it? I'll write more.....if u review more!  
Reviews make me SOOO happy!_


	2. A Deal With The Devil

**"A Deal With The Devil" **

Cauis had purposely stayed late in the market place tonight.  
He wasn't exactly eager to get home to his bitter, barren, and plain wife.

As he walked home to his small, dingy brick house he felt resntful thoughts fill his head.  
His life was dull, and full of bitter memories.

Being born into a family of thirteen children was only the start.  
Having to work from a young age added to the melancholy.  
An arranged marriage to a once beautiful but bitter harpy was an unfortunate event.  
Finding out his wife was barren only added to his unhappiness.  
And of couse being a grey middle aged man didn't help one bit.

He reached his shabby front door.  
He paused outside the entrance.

Thinking about whether or not his life was even worth living.  
That one moment, that one pause, had everlasting consquences.

A man approached Cauis.  
He pratically floated as he walked.

He was undeniably beautiful, even Cauis couldn't deny it.  
He had pale white skin, and long raven black hair.

His eyes....his eyes were a deep sinister burgendy.  
Cauis felt truly frightened.  
Like a dose of fear had been injected into his veins.  
He shuddered involuntarily.

"Why, hello my good man" the unknown man spoke, his voice was amazingly beautiful "May I ask, how are you this fine evening"  
"As well as can be expected" Caius said dryly despite the geniune fear. He was good at hiding things like that.

"I am Aro" the man said shaking Cauis's hand.  
"Cauis" Caius said gruffly.

"Well, Cauis" Aro said, cheery "Your not to satisfied with your life at the moment are you?"  
"That's an understatment, my freind" Cauis said, tonelessly.

"Would you like to change that" Aro said smiling deviously, revealing his glimmering white teeth "I can change that. I can make your life a thousand times better then you ever thought impossible. A world you never knew exsisted. All you have to do is say the word"

"Yes" Cauis said jumping at the oprutinity, his eyes sparkling with a lost excitement "Yes, do it. Change it. Make it better. Please"  
"I had a feeling you would say that" Aro said smirking.

Then Aro placed his teeth to Cauis's soft throat.


	3. Potential

**_"Potential" _**

Marcus sighed as he passed the young couple.  
He could tell they were deeply in love. He had always been good at seeing things like that.

He had never excirpenced true love for himself.  
Just sensed it between others.

Marcus opened the door leading outside.  
He was going to pick weeds in the front yard.

Clouds hung over the ususally dry Tuskan sky.  
Right as Marcus stepped off the porch he was greeted by two pale white figures.

Both of their complections were like porclean. One man's hair was a startling shade of black. The other's hair was snow white. Both of their eyes were a frightening shade of burgendy.  
Marcus felt an odd sensation of fear fill his heart.

"Good day, my dear man" the first black haired man greeted Marcus.  
"Hello" Marcus greeted half-heartily, fear still numbing his mind.

"I am Aro" The dark haired man said "And this is my brother, Cauis"  
"I'm Marcus" Marcus introduced himself.

"Why are we here?" the older looking man, Cauis mumbled.  
"Hush, my brother" the younger one, Aro said cheerly "Can't you see the potential? He'll make a lovely addition to our little company"

"I suppose" Cauis said, sighing.  
"Is there anything I can do for you two gentlemen?" Marcus asked, nervous, and confused.

"Yes, yes there is Marcus" Aro said, smiling.  
"Well what is it I can do to assit you two?" Marcus asked.

"You will see" Aro said as he placed his teeth to his jugular.


	4. Princess

**_"Princess" _**

Sulpcia stood on the balcony of her large Victorian style bedroom.  
She wore a blue silk dress, with puffy sleeves, and gold jewelery decorating her throat.

She combed her long blond silky hair, looking down on the busy streets of Volterra.  
She loved to brush her hair on the balcony, as the commen people looked up at her in envy.

Jealous of her good looks. Jealous of her wealth. And Jealous of her power.  
Sulpcia loved power.

"Sully" her mother called from downstairs "Supper time!"  
Sulpcia rolled her eyes, she detested the nickname, Sully.

"In a moment!" She called down.  
She looked around at the dwindling citizens pacing around the city streets.

It was twilight.  
Most of the common people were either at their jobs, or at their homes.  
The streets were almost vacant.

Sulpicia blinked once.  
When she opened her eyes a man was standing in front of her.  
She jumped back in surprise.

She was on the third story. . . _"how did this man get here?" _Sulpicia wondered, frightened.  
He was extremely beautiful.  
With long jet black hair.  
He had deep burgendy eyes. _"Must be the lighting" _Sulpicia thought, she never was too bright.  
His skin was as white as snow.

"Hello, beautiful" the man greeted. His voice was like honey.  
Sulpicia was flattered that this gorgeous man found her attractive.

"Why hello" Sulpcia breathed.  
"Allow me to introduce myself" the man said, cheerful "I am Aro. And who are you my dear lady?"  
"I'm Sulpicia" she said, her heart fluttered like a humming bird.

He extended his hand, and Sculpicia shook it.  
"What a lovely name" he said "my sweet, sweet Sully"

Suddenly the nickname didn't sound as irritating when she heard it in his honey sweet voice.  
"Why, thank you" she breathed.  
"And what a exquisite necklace you have here" he said placing his hand against the thick gold chains.

He lifted the gold accessories slightly higher, exposing more of her neck.  
Then he placed his stone cold lips to her warm throat.

* * *

_I wasn't 2 happy about this chapter but feel free to disagree.... Plz review!_


	5. Little Red Riding Hood

**_"Little Red Riding Hood" _**

Athendora skipped through the cheery woods one morning.  
She was heading to her Grandmothers house.

Carrying a wicker basket.  
She was delivering a piece of lemon cake to her grandmother, to frail to cook for herself anymore. Athendora's mother usually cooked meals for her grandmother.

She skipped through the woods to Grandmother's house.  
_"How cliche" _she thought. She laughed lightly to herself.

The sunlight that shoned brightly overhead flittered through the trees.  
The atomosphere around her was tinted green. From the leaves.

Athendora's grandmother's house was less then a mile away.  
The sooner she got there the sooner she could return home. Once she was there, her mother said she could go to Belladonna's house.

She wanted to get there quickly, but Athendora had always been a curious young woman.  
She saw a rose bush up ahead.

It was bright green, with blood red roses, adorned with sharp little thorns.  
It looked like it came straight out of a fairytale. Perfect looking.

She placed her basket on the ground, and approached the bush.  
She flipped her mahogony hair over her shoulder.

She kneeled down next to the rose bush.  
She hoped her long teel dress wouldn't get grass stains on it. It was her favorite.  
But Athendora was never too intrested in clothes.

She blucked one perfect rose from the plant.  
She ran her fingers over the soft red petels.

Then she smelled the sweet flower.  
Inhaling the sugary auroma.

She fingered the stem.  
She placed her index finger on a thorn, too hard.

The thorn broke through her soft flesh.  
A single drop of bright red blood seeped from the cut.

"Ow" she muttered instinctualy.  
"You seem to have cut yourself my dear" a whisper soft voice called from behind her.

Athendora looked over her shoulder.  
A man with white-blond hair was standing several feet away.  
He was gorgeous beyond belief.

"I'm fine" she whispered, stunned.  
"Does it hurt" he asked, feathery soft.  
"Just a little" she confessed "Don't worry yourself, I am quite alright. . . but many thanks for your concern"

"Don't fret about it" the man said "Tis no trouble at all. I'll make it go away"  
Then faster then light he bolted towards her.

He placed his lips to her wrist, and bit down. Hard.

* * *

_Cauis isn't a newborn so he doesn't have a problem with resisting the blood. But the smell is what lead him towards the scent. It's all a matter of fate. . . IK it wasn't that good. . . but please review anyway! :)_

Return to Top


	6. Brother and Sister

**_"Brother and Sister" _**

Didyme looked longingly out her window.  
She used to look out this window eagerly awaiting her older brother, Aro's return.

Then one night he never returned.  
She had stayed up that entire night waiting for him to return.

But he never did.  
Then in the morning when there was still no sign of him she wept.  
Mourning her lost brother.

As she thought of that night a singly salty teardrop fell from her deep blue eyes.  
As she thought of that night thoughts of her older brother drifted into her mind.

She missed him dearly.  
She ran a hand through her raven black hair, and sighed.

She heard shuffling behind her.  
She turned around quickly.

Ready to scold her zany little brothers, who she had assumed, come into her room without knocking.  
But when she turned she saw her brother. . . but not one she was expecting.

"My dear sister, Didyme" he breathed "I have misssed you so"  
"Aro?" she whispered in shock "Aro? Is it truly you?"

He had simmilar features.  
But they were much more perfect then she remebered. Sharper, paler.  
His long raven black hair that she remebered fell down to his shoulders.  
But his eyes, the eyes that her whole family had, were no longer a deep dark blue. They were a deep sinister burgendy.

"Yes my sweet little sister, it is I" he said.  
"Aro!" she cheered. Despite the twinge of fear she bounded foward.

Launching into him. Throwing her arms around him. Embracing her older brother  
He was as hard as a rock, though.

She would have bruises, she was sure.  
His skin was ice cold. Like all the warmth had been drained from his veins.

"Where have you been Aro" Didyme asked "It's been four years. . . I thought I'd never see you again. Where did you go?"  
"Instead of telling you" Aro said smiling "It would be much more. . .proffesional. . .if I _showed _you"

He grabbed Didyme's hand and kissed it.  
Then he bit it.


	7. The Hunter Becomes The Hunted

**_"The Hunter Becomes the Hunted" _**

Demetri stalked through the murky woods.  
With his hunting clothes, and knife.

Tracking was his talent, his passion, his obsession.  
It was his job to provide for his family.

He would hunt for food.  
He would hunt for the furs and sell them.  
He would hunt for recreation.

He was hot on the trail of something.  
A deer, if his sixth sense was working correctly that is.

He sensed something else nearby.  
He searched the surrondings with his mind.

A deer, a squirell, a racoon, birds, and something he wasn't too sure about.  
A man? Thats what the mental picture in his brain showed him.

But he looked different.  
Pale white, too beautiful, red eyes, sharp features, graceful. . . it wasn't natural.

This man moved too fast.  
Demetri could sense him coming closer, closer.  
Feeling uneasy, Demetri fled.

He ran through the woods.  
The feeling of paranoya sweeping over him. His breathing became ragged.

Suddenly he crashed into a hard object. . .a boulder?  
He fell to the ground.

When he looked up, the strange 'man' was staring at him, smiling.  
"Don't fear, Demetri" the man said, cheerly "I will not harm you"

The man kneeled next to the frozen Demtri.  
The man smiled revealing his sharp teeth.

Demetri, reacting instinctivly, grabbed his knife and tried to plunge into into the man's arm.  
The knife bent in half. Demetri was paralyzed with fear.

The strange man laughed.  
"You don't want to do that" the man chuckled "You need me. . . And I need you. Your uncanny ability to track will be most useful. My empire is just beginning. . . and you will make it o so much better. And in return . . . I shall make you powerful beyond belief. You would like that wouldn't you, Demetri?"

Demtri couldn't speak.  
Fear tinged his mind.  
The strange man placed his teeth to Demetri's shoulder.


	8. Tears of Rage

**_

* * *

_**

"Grieving"

Santiago was a guard.  
He was trained in combat.

He was a sort of body guard.  
It was his job to put his life on the line to protect the wealthiest man in all of Tuscany.

Santiago walked with his master, Othello, his master's wife Tessa, and their beautiful daughter Aldabella.  
They were accompanied by several other guards.

The family wanted to go for a walk through a meadow, but not without protection.  
From their faithful, trustworthy, and dedicated guards.

The summer sun was shining down on the large field.  
Colorful wild flowers filled the field.

Aldabella, who was now 18, loved to look at the flowers.  
She was gorgeous, and Santiago cared for her dearly. But he never told a soul.

As there walk progressed Santiago felt a strange ping of paranoya sweep over him.  
His pulse quickened.  
Beads of sweat covered his forehead.  
His breathing was slightly ragged.  
And a strange feeling tugged at the pit of his stomach.

The worry worsened.  
Santiago couldn't shake it.

The rest of them didn't feel a bit of worry.  
But they did take notice of his behavior.

"Santiago" the cheery Othello said "my boy, you don't seem so right"  
"I'm fine" he lied wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Are you ill" Aldabella asked, concerned.  
She flipped her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"I'm quite alright, Aldabella, don't fret" he lied smoothly. Trying to ease her worry.  
He loved Aldabella. She was his reason for living. He worshiped the ground she walked on.  
She was kind. She was beautiful. She was sweet. She was funny. She was perfection.  
She would never love him.  
And he would die to protect her.

Suddenly the feeling of worry multiplied. By 100. By a 1000. by 1000000.

Every single one his cells tingled with fear, and paranoia.  
He gasped for air.

Whatever it was that had him so on edge was coming closer.  
Fast.

Suddenly seven figures appeared in front of them.  
Four men, and three women.

They were all pale.  
They all had red eyes.  
They were all beautiful.  
But most obviously, most astounding of all, they were glittering.

Like millions of precious jewels were embedded into their flesh.  
They smiled revealing razor sharp incisors.

"Dig in" One man said in a voice like honey.  
Suddenly the devil like creatures swooped in on the unsuspecting humans.

Chaos erupted.  
Screams echoed over the empty valleys.

A stunning blond grabbed sweet kind Othello and snapped his neck.  
He didn't even have a chance to scream.

The gaurds tried to fight them off but their numbers were dropping quickly.  
A raven haired man locked his hand around Aldabella's soft throat.

Santiago screamed in blistering fury.  
He charged the demon man, sword raised.

He attempted to plunge it into the monsters chest.  
But the sword bent in half. Santiago froze in shock, fear, and panic.

"Santiago, Santiago" Aldabella gasped for air as the man dug his teeth into her throat "Santiago I love you"  
Those were the last words she ever spoke.

The man dropped her cold corpse to the floor.  
Santiago's mind spun. He refused to believe what he just saw.  
_"This is a dream" _he thought in denial _"This is a horrible, horrible dream" _

Then the raven haired man stalked towards Santiago.  
He should have run. His instincts screamed at him. Louder then the dieing screams of his freinds around him.

But he couldn't feel it.  
He couldn't feel the fear.  
All he could feel was the boiling fury.

He just saw the love of his life murdered before his eyes.  
He wouldn't stand for this.  
He would kill the abomination.  
Or die trying.

He realized weapons wouldn't work.  
This 'man' was too invincible for that.

Santiago thought quickly on his feet.  
He grabbed two rocks off the ground.

He rubbed the two rocks together, and sparks flew.  
Landing on the grass.  
Setting it ablaze.

The man looked alarmed.  
The fire spread, quickly ingulfing the feild.

Dead bodies littered the ground.  
The other monsters had fled.

His eyes filled with tears as he saw Aldabella's corpse burn.  
Tears of rage.

The vain of his existence, the evil man, lurked closer.  
In one quick motion he pushed Santiago out of the field. Rocketing him away.

But he could still see the flames in the distance.  
"That was awfully brave of you" the man hissed.

They were in a dry empty field, about 100 yards away from the inferno.  
Santiago stood up to face the demon.

"I hate you!" he screamed "You will die! A million painful deaths! You will burn!"  
"You are quite the brave man" the devil-man mused "quite useful"

Then he swooped in and bit Santiago's neck.  
Santiago thrashed, and screamed.

"Will you ever stop trying to kill me" the evil raven haired abomination said, amused. As Santiago lay on the ground screaming in rage, and pain.  
"Not untill everyone burns!" he screamed.

And Santiago promised himself.  
He would never stop greiving his love untill everyone burned.  
And he never stopped greiving.

* * *

_:(  
__That was sad 2 write. . . but neccesary.  
If u thought that was depressing. . .then b warned.  
Some of the other gaurds stories r gonna be worse. . . like Jane and Alec's. . . theres won't be a picnic.  
Please Review!_


	9. Cry of Pain

**_"Cry of Pain" _**

Chelsea was a mother.  
A young mother.  
A beautiful golden haired young mother.

Her son, Dante, was only 3 years of age.  
With short blond hair, rosey cheeks, plump little lips, and dimples.

He was an adorable baby.  
And Chelsea loved him.

More then her parents.  
More then her freinds.  
More then her husband.  
And more then herself.

She walked down the hallway towards Dante's bedroom.  
It was about 10:00 at night

Her husband, Enrico was still at work.  
Chelsea happily skipped down the hall, her long simple white nightgown flowing behind her.

She was a little paranoid when it came to Dante.  
_"A mother's paranoia"_ she reminded herself constantly.

She was about to go to sleep.  
But decided to check on the baby.

She opened the door to the nursery.  
A dark cloaked figured was peering into the crib.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!!!!" she thundered. So loud the angels in heaven were probably aroused from their slumber.  
Danted wailed loudly. He stood up in his crib. Rubbing his eyes, sleepily.

"Mommy?" he asked.  
She felt more fury spark inside of her when she heard her inocent son's voice.  
How dare this demon try to harm him!

The dark figure turned to face her.  
He dropped the hood of his cloak.

He was undeinably beatiful with black eyes.  
He was pale white in the moonlight that shone from the window.

She knew she should be frightened.  
But all she felt was determination, and rage.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BABY." She commanded loudly.  
"Don't fret, love" he said in a silky voice.

He approached her.  
He pratically floated.

He grabbed her chin.  
She yanked it away "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" she howled.

"What's the matter, dear?" he asked, kindly.  
"GET OUT!" she thundered "GET OUT. GET AWAY. GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM MY BABY! GO **NOW!!!!!!" **

"That is a beautiful baby you have here" he mused, ignoring the threat.  
He glided towards the crib, and lifted Dante out.

Chelsea's rage was undescribable.  
It was blistering. It was boiling. It was seething. It was sizzling. It was scalding.  
It was like an explosion.

She was beserk. She was bloodthirsty. She was murderous. She was homicidal. She was demonic. She was desperate.  
She was beyond words.

She wailed wordlessly. Louder then anything. Louder then an explosion. Louder then a bomb. Louder then thunder. Louder then a rockslide.  
"Dante would make a splendid vampire" he mused "One day that is. . .when he is older"

Chelsea was barely shocked at the fact this man was a vampire.  
For there was no way in hell that he was human. She knew that.

The part that sent her into a frenzy were four words "Dante" "is" "a" "vampire"  
The words made her mind snap.

She threw her fist into the window next to her.  
It shattered.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" **she shreiked louder then anything ever heard before by anybody **"NEVER! I WON'T LET YOU!! NO!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM! NEVER! I WON'T LET YOU! NO! NO! NO! NO!" **

She was thrashing randomly.  
Throwing her fists into the walls.

Kicking the toys littering the ground.  
**"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **she shreiked.

"But Dante would make a lovely addition to our army of the living dead" the man said, smirking.  
She would not let allow him to kill her baby. In any way, shape, or form.

**"NOOOOO!" **she begged **"I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just leave him alone!!!! Please!!! Anything! I'm begging you! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
**"Intresting you should mention that. . ." the man said smiling deviously. He placed Dante back in the crib.

"What?" she jumped at the chance to save her child "What is it? Anything. I'll do _anything"  
_"I'll spare your little offspring if. . . _you _join my gaurd" he said.

"Your gaurd of. . ." she prompted. She had a good feeling what he was refering to. But on the off chance she was wrong she didn't want to give him ideas.  
"Vampires" he said smirking.

She nodded slowly, numbly.  
"Splendid" he said clapping his hands together.

"Can I have a moment alone to say goodbye" she asked, in a trance.  
"Of course" he agreed, nodding "I'll be outside. . . let me know when your ready"

He slipped out the window and into the night.  
Chelsea approached the crib.

She picked up Dante.  
Supporting his weight on her hip.

She cuddled him close.  
"I'm going to miss you so much" she whispered "But remember. . . I'm doing this for you. This is for your own good. I love you Dante."  
Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

Dante was of course very confused. He didn't understand why his mom was so sad.  
But he knew it wasn't good.

He placed his little finger to her cheek. Drying the tear.  
She laughed sadly "I'm going to miss you my angel. Goodbye." Chelsea whispered.

She placed Dante back in his crib.  
She back away two steps.

She began to sob quietly.  
"Mommy?" Dante whispered, picking up on the finality of the farewell "Dwon't leave me. Please Mwommy. I wove you" a tiny teardrop fell from his hazel eyes.  
She began to sob louder "I'm sorry" she blubbered "I don't want to leave you, baby. I don't. It's the only way. The only way to keep you safe. Daddy will take care of you. Just. . .don't forget. Don't ever forget me"

"I won't evwer forget you Mommy" Dante promised. Despite his young age, Dante comprended perfectly, that he would never see his mother again.  
"I will always remember you" Chelsea whispered "Goodbye, I love you"  
"I wove you too Mwommy" Dante whispered.

Chelsea calmed herself, took a few deep breaths and then whispered "I'm ready"

"Excelent" the man said appearing "And by the way my name is Aro"  
"I'm ready to go Aro" Chelsea repeated, trying to numb her mind to the truth. . .afraid she would begin to cry again.  
"Well let's be on our way" Aro said leading her out of the room.

When they were outside, in the backyard she heard it.  
The cry of her baby.  
A cry of pain.

* * *

_Review damnit! C'mon i got no reviews on the last chapter! Please review! c'mon ik ur out there.  
Just please! O please! _


	10. Abused

**_"Abused" _**

Corin stumbled outside.  
And collasped on the grass.

He rolled over on to his back.  
He examed his arms.

They were covered in bruises, cuts, and blood.  
He sighed.

He traced his fingers along the three long scars on his cheek.  
Then he ran his fingers through his bloody blond hair.

He thought of what led to this.  
_A simple question "Where's Mom?"_

_His father had flown into fury.  
"Don't you ever mention that lieing tramp again!" he shouted.  
Then he beat Corin._

That was a year ago.

And everyday Corin's father would beat him.  
His father blamed Corin for his mother leaving him.

His father had re-married.  
An ugly bitter harpy who would assit his father in beating him.

He would runaway if he could. But he was only 16. No money. No exciprence. No allies.  
He was alone.

Whenever he thought of that statement he would shudder _"I'm alone" _

_"I have no control. They control me" _he thought. He curled into a defenless ball, whimpering.  
He could barely hear footsteps approaching.

He assumed it was on of _them. _Coming to punish him more.  
After all it was the dead of night, who else would come by the tiny farm?

Corin saw feet in front of him.  
He looked up.

A woman with raven black hair, and black eyes was looking at him.  
She was beautiful beyond belief, and her skin was porclean in the weak moonlight.

She kneeled down next to him "hello" she whispered in her voice like wind chimes "my name is Didyme"  
"Corin" Corin whispered, scared. But then again most things scared Corin these days.

"Are you alright" she whispered, concerned.  
Corin thought that over for a minute "No" he decided "No, I am not"

Corin noticed that she wasn't breathing.  
Now Corin was very scared. More scared then his usual skiddish nature.

"Get away from me" he whispered.  
"I'm not going to hurt you" Didyme promised. She was a very sweet woman, and it hurt her feelings that humans were immediatly afraid of her.

"Get away from me" he repeated.  
"Honey, I won't hurt you" she promised, growing fustrated.

"Get away from me!" he shouted.  
Suddenly Didyme jumped back 50 feet away.

Her face was confused. She didn't mean to move away.  
She stood up and tried to approach him again.

"Get away from me" he shouted. Still in the fetal position on the ground.  
Once again Didyme found her feet trying to pull her away from the boy.

She struggled against her limbs, moving without her consent.  
"Marcus" she called.

Marcus, her beloved, showed up then.  
"What is it my dear?" he asked.

Didyme continued walking away from Corin "stop me from walking away" Didyme said.  
"Ummm sure" he said confused.

He stood in front of her.  
Grabbing her wrists so she couldn't move "What's going on" he asked.

"I tried to approach that boy over there" Didyme explained pointing at Corin "but he told me to leave him alone, and I just started walking away. I didn't want to though"  
"Maybe he's gifted" Marcus suggested.

"O Aro would just love that" Didyme gushed.  
"Let's go and inform him" Marcus said.

And they both ran into the distance.  
Corin sat alone in the grass.

He was shaking, terrified.  
The strange creatures word's frightened him.  
But he rather face them then go inside and face his father and step-mothers druken rath.

Corin looked up at empty feilds.  
He sat there for about a half an hour.

Suddenly 8 figures approached him.  
They looked just like the other two. Which were present as well.  
Pale white, varying eye colors. From black to red.  
And they were all exceptionally beautiful.

"Here he is" Didyme said.

"Him" one man snorted "This is the 'all powerful being?' he's a child. A weak helpless child"  
A blonde woman swatted him.

Then a dark haired man spoke up "Santiago" he rebuked "be reasonable. If he could control my dear sister then he must be powerful"  
"Yes Aro" Santiago said, bowing his head in defeat.

"Who are you" Corin demanded.  
"It speaks" Santiago mumbled.

"I am Aro" Aro said.  
"Leave me alone" Corin ordered.

"We don't want to harm you" Aro promised "We want to help you, my dear boy"  
"Don't touch me" Corin demanded. Pulling his knees closer to his chest.

Santiago approached him.  
He kneeled next to him. He poked the bloody scar on Corin's cheek.

"See" Santiago hissed "He's not powerful, he's not doing anything"  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Corin snapped.

He wished Santiago would go away.  
Suddenly Santiago felt as if someone had pushed him.

He rocketed 10 feet away. Landing on his back. _"Who's helpless now" _Corin thought bitterly.  
"He was asking for it" a young blond woman muttered.  
"Very true, Chelsea, very true" a brunette woman said.

"Aro" a fair-haired man said "if you want him, then you better change him soon. . . before he has a chance to stop you"  
"Excelent idea, my brother" Aro said.

He bent down and grabbed Corin's hand pulling him to his feet.  
Corin's musceles screamed in protest.

Then Aro bit his throat.  
Corin screamed and crumpled to the ground again.

His 'family' inside never came to see what he was shouting about.  
He screamed alot. They should know. They cause his screams.

Nobody could approach Corin while he burned. He wouldn't let them.  
Eventually his father and step mother came looking for him, wanting to abuse him.

The Volturi members killed them on the spot.  
Corin didn't try to stop them. . . he enjoyed watching their murders.

When Corin was a vampire his power was to control others. Like they used to control him. He controls them like puppets. Forcing them to do things they don't want to do. Corin would laugh as they struglled against his unbreakable power. Noboby controls Corin anymore.

But Corin still has the three scars on his cheek.  
Not even venom, or time had healed his scars.


	11. Deal

**READ: **

_Hello ppl of the world. . .  
I'm gonna make a deal wit you people. . . _

_I have already written Jane and Alec's transformation. . . and will post it today IF u read n review my new story "Younger Men" cuz im excited about it.  
Once I get 10 reviews on it I will post it. . .  
It's about Twilight. . . so IK u ppl like the subject. _

_Anyway 10 reviews. . . . The Alec and Jane chapter shall be posted.  
It's all up to you. . . _you_ can decide whether or not u want to read Jane and Alec. . . _

_Choose wisely. _

_-Katie_


	12. Home

_C'mon people only 2 more reviews and you get Alec and Jane. Or u can wait till somebody else does. . . the choice is urs. Choose wisely.  
I'm porud of my Alec, and Jane story. The last line made me shudder. IDK y. . . but it was kinda dramatic i guess. . . anyway heres the next chapter. Enjoy. _

**_"Home" _**

Felix didn't stop running for a long time.  
His muscels ached, and he gasped for air.

But he kept running.  
They would never find him now.

If he just kept running.  
Alone in the woods at night.

It wasn't safe.  
Running Away, it wasn't safe.

It wasn't professinal.  
It wasn't safe.  
It wasn't smart.

It wasn't a mature choice.  
But Felix didn't care.

He was only 18.  
Besides he would have left home soon anyway. . . he was just ahead of scheldule.

His family were over-controling, cold, ruthless, coniving, insensitive jackasses.  
They were low-lifes.

They survived by cheating, stealing, and killing.  
And he just didn't want to do that anymore.

And as if that wasn't bad enough.

He also had an arranged marriage sometime in the near furture to an evil whore.  
She'd fit in nicely with his family.

But he decided to runaway from his family.  
From his parents.  
From his brothers.  
From his sisters.  
From his freinds.

From his life.

His feet carried him through the dark forest.  
Over rocks, logs, streams.

He ran through the darkness trying to see any obstacles up ahead.  
Suddenly he heard a muted 'whoosing' sound.

He looked up.  
As a reflex thinking maybe a bird was flying upaead.  
Not like he would see if it was a bird. . .

During the milisecond where his eyes wondered he tripped over something.  
He fell to the ground.

He got tangled in the thick thorns, and bushes.  
The thorns caught into his skin.

He struggled to get free.  
Only cutting his skin more.

Suddenly a blonde boy was hovering above him.  
His eyes were hard and cold, and as black as pitch.

The boy was both beautiful, and terrifying.  
His skin was slightly luminsecent.

Felix struggled harder.  
The random boy made him nervous.

He thrashed around in the bushes. The boy just watched, staring blankly. Watching Felix's pain, and something about the glint in his eyes told Felix that he enjoyed it.

Felix struggled against the enescable thorns.  
Barely noticing the cuts, and blood.

But the blonde boy did.  
He smiled. Revealing two rows of perfect white fangs.

The blond boy launched at Felix.  
He tore the thorny restraints off of Felix.

The blonde boy tore into the flesh on Felix's neck with his razor sharp venom coated teeth.  
Felix shouted in rage, confusion, and pain.

Apparently attracting notice.  
Several dark cloaked figures appeared.

6 to be exact. They were all gorgeous, pale, and seemed to be glowing slightly in the dim moonlight. There were 5 men, and 1 woman.  
The raven haired man spoke "Corin" he rebuked the blonde boy tearing into Felix's flesh. Starting to drink his blood.

The boy continued feasting.  
"Demetri, Santiago" the raven haired man, probably the leader, ordered.

Two of the member, who Felix assumed where Santiago and Demetri, grabbed the blonde boy's arms.

Pulling him off of Felix.  
Felix screamed in pain.

The boy thrashed violently against his captors.  
The black haired man chuckled "Sorry about that" he apoligized "He's just past the year mark" he said calmly.

Calmly.  
He was so Calm.

This. . . _this thing_ had just druken Felix's blood!  
And the raven haired man acted as if something barley occured.

He apoligized like you would if you stepped on someone's foot.  
Nonchantaly.

"I want to keep him" the dark haired man spoke to his followers "he seems strong. . . a nice addition to the gaurd."  
And then they let the change happen.

Felix still remembers that night.  
His simple decesion to leave home.

But in his mind, he never had a home.  
And he still feels out of place.

And everynight Felix thinks back to that day.  
And quietly quotes to himself_ "Near or far- __Wherever you roam, __Look to me t__o guide your way home." _

* * *

_The quote at the end is by an Anonimous person so I can't tell you who wrote it. . . but felt the need to point out that I didn't write that.  
Anyway hope u liked it . . . please review!  
And 2 more reviews on my other story and u get Alec and Jane. Ur choice._

_Choose Wisely :)_


	13. Everything Burns

**Read: **_Congrats! U did it! Sorta. . . I got 10 reviews on my story now called "Eye of the Beholder" although most of u didn't review it. . . but congrats to those of u who did. . . u have given ur fellow readers a nice lil present. Anyway thanks so much, and now enjoy Alec, and Jane. While reading this I recomend listening to "Everything Burns" by Anastacia untill Jane and Alec faint. And then afterwards listen to "Pain" by Three Days Grace. Music adds to the affect.  
These songs exspress their feelings very well (in my mind) Anyway IK this is the chapter you've all been waiting for so here we go! _

**_"Everything Burns" _**

Jane, and Alec were dragged by the townspeople to the stake.  
Where they would be burned.

On the accounts of witchcraft.

Jane didn't cry. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing how much this hurt.  
Not like her life had ever been a cup of tea. . . but she wasn't sucidal. She didn't want to die.

Alec struggled against the men who restrained him.  
He wouldn't let them kill his sister. He wouldn't allow it.  
During there lives Alec had usually been the quiet one, the anti-social one, the numb one. He never cried, he never raised his voice, he barely spoke to anyone but Jane.  
But now he screamed and thrashed and cursed these wretched excuses of human beings "YOU WILL ROT IN HELL! YOU SICK BASTARDS! FUCK YOU! DIE DIE DIE!"

The crowd was frightened.  
A witch telling you to go to hell was a curse.  
According to ever human around, Alec and Jane were a curse.

Their own parent's had given them up without a fight.  
Their own parent's!  
The man and woman who tucked them in at night, and kissed their forheads.  
The man and woman who promised to protect, and love them forever.

The men pulled the twins down the street.  
The street was filled with people.  
It was midnight.  
The burning torches illuminated the darkness, menacingly.

Jane focused on causing her captor pain.  
He dropped to his knees screaming in agony.

"The Witch has hexed him" a random bystander accused.  
Two men snatched Jane, and kept her from running.

Alec looked into his sisters eyes.  
They were the only eyes he was comfortable looking into.  
Bright emerald green, identical to his.

People chanted as the soldiers tied Alec, and Jane to two stakes.

"Burn the Witch Twins"  
"Burn the Witch Girl first!"  
"NO! Start with the Witch Boy he's the more powerful sorcerer!"

Jane felt rage fill her body as she heard the bitch voltunteer her brother to die first.  
"DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE" Jane chanted, focusing her energy on tormenting that simple minded demon.

The woman screamed out in agony, and crumpled to the floor.  
"BURN THE WITCH GIRL!" the crowd chanted.

Alec screamed.  
Seething with rage.

For reasons unknown, a man blindfolded Alec.  
Nobody knows why.

Alec couldn't see, he didn't like it.  
He felt alone and scared.

Alec struggled angrly against the binds.  
The man set Jane's stake aflame.

Jane screamed in agony "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! EVERYTHING WILL BURN! ONE DAY, EVERYTHING WILL BURN. EVERYONE WILL SCREAM! AND I. . .I WILL LAUGH AS YOUR BLOODY CARCASSES GO UP IN FLAMES! BECAUSE YOU BURNED ME. BURNED MY DREAMS! BURNED MY BROTHER! BURNED MY SOUL! AND ONE DAY I WILL BURN YOU! I'LL BURN THIS WHOLE WORLD DOWN AS MY FURY BECOMES YOUR DEMISE! EVERYTHING WILL BURN!"

Everyone shook with fear.  
While Jane's screams and death threats filled the air they lit fire to Alec.

He screamed loudly.  
Feeling the pain and wishing it onto others. But that was Jane's talent. . .

After endless minutes of burning, Alec started to lose himself. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't feel. He assumed he was dead.  
Jane, however, felt all the pain. She took every lick of pain and transferred it to a spectator. After five minutes of endless fire, her power was more powerful now then ever before.

Right as the twins were almost dead an army black cloaks suddenly swooped in on the event.  
Only Jane saw it though.

She whispered "Everything burns"  
Alec whispered in his personal darkness "It all fades away. . ."

Then they both passed out from the pain, and fumes.

Aro , and his army swooped in on the pitiful humans who dared to attempt to kill his twins.  
He had been watching them. He wanted to wait for their 16th birthdays but the idiotic townspeople ruined it.

His army of cloaked warriors began to murder the villagers.  
Aro's sharp eyes spotted the twins. Half dead.

An undeniable rage filled his stone heart.  
He charge towards the twins.

Felix quickly poured water over the charred twins.  
Both of them were unconscious. But their strong little hearts still pumped blood determinedly.

Aro ripped Jane ripped from her bindings, and he ordered Chelsea to get Alec.  
She cradled him to her chest whispering soothingly to him.

Then she placed him on the ground.  
Aro placed Jane down next to him.

Screams, and cries, and the sounds of ripping filled the air.  
A murder of mass proportions was being committed right here in Volterra.  
But Aro didn't mind killing these bastards.

He had no time to waist.  
He bit both of the twins.

Now as a vampire, Jane takes all the suffering she received in her life -emotional, physical, and mental- and forces it upon her victims.  
_"I told you that you would burn! Everything burns doesn't it! Does it burn mother? Does it father!?" _Jane thinks as she burns another helpless victim.  
There really just a stand in for the ones she never got to kill. Never got to burn.

Alec takes all the emptiness, numbness, and fear he has ever experienced and thrusts it upon his defenseless prey.  
_"Who can't see now!? Who's lost in the darkness now!? Who's a scared little child now? WHO!?" _Alec thinks as he immobilizes a powerful immortal.

But no matter how many people they kill, no matter how many people they torment Alec and Jane will never escape their past.  
_"Burn the Witch Twins" _

_

* * *

_


End file.
